


We Were Always Meant For Do Or Die

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Break Up, Condoms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: They always fall together and apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleep_and_feel_no_pain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/gifts).



> set directly after the shield's split. 
> 
> written for raven. merry christmas! sorry it's late. hope it was worth waiting for.

It doesn't register at first. He doesn't notice that Seth doesn't move forward with him and Roman. He's too focused on Triple H with that sledgehammer to notice what Seth is doing, always assuming that Seth will have their backs anyway. 

He didn't see this coming. It takes him a second to realize that Roman is down and he does a double take, trying to figure out what's happened, turning to see if Seth’s okay or if whoever hit Roman had taken Seth out too. 

Seth stares back at him, holding the steel chair. There's a determination in his eyes that Dean is used to seeing, but also a coldness that Dean has never seen before. And then Seth is slamming the edge of the chair into his stomach and Dean lets it happen. 

When it's over and he's back in the locker room again, he ignores the aches and pains, the whispered comments, the looks of pity. He shoves everything into his bag and ignores even Roman when he tries to talk to him. 

He goes back to the hotel room, figuring the other two can get rides back themselves, and paces around the room, fingers tapping out a quick, restless pattern on his collarbone. He can't understand why Seth would do this, would betray him like this. If he wanted to go off on his own, he could have just said so. Dean would have understood. He wouldn't have been upset about it. But this - this humiliation in front of everyone - is way past the point of what Dean will take. 

He paces more, working himself up, fingers tap tap tapping against his collarbone. He's lost count of how many times he's gone the length of the room, but on the next lap, he runs into something solid and he blinks, taking a step back and looking up from his boots. 

Seth stares at Dean, a tinge of desperation in his dark eyes. “Dean, can we talk?” 

Dean jerks away from him when Seth holds out a hand to touch him, flinching back as if Seth’s touch would burn him. “You wanna talk now? After that?”

Seth winces. “I’m sorry, okay? I wanted to tell you!” 

“Bullshit! You’ve always been like this. Doing whatever you could to get ahead in the business and not caring who you stepped on in the process.” Dean scowls, fingers tapping harder and faster as anger burns through him.

“No, no. I did! I did want to tell you and Roman about this. But Hunter, he wanted your reactions to be real in front of the audience. He wanted genuine feeling there. I swear I wanted to tell you. And this doesn’t have to change anything! I still love you!” Seth pleads.

Dean looks at Seth and goes eerily still, fingers pausing on his collarbone. “Right. You could have told me anyway. You should have told me anyway. You think I care about you wanting out of The Shield? No. It’s not about that. Every stable breaks up eventually. It’s how things go. But you humiliated me out there. I had no idea what was happening, what you were doing. A heads up would have been nice. I still would have given Hunter the surprise he wanted. But no. You couldn’t even do that. And if you think some pretty words are going to get you back in my good graces, you are very, very wrong.”

“Dean, you know I love you. This is just work, it doesn’t mean anything for us personally.” Seth reaches out to touch Dean’s shoulder again.

“Like I said, you were always willing to step on anyone you needed to get ahead in the game. I just didn’t think you’d step on me. But I should have known. Should have known that when it came right down to it, you’d always pick your career over us.” Dean sneers at him. 

Seth glares, starting to get angry himself as Dean doesn’t listen to him. “You know that’s not true. You know Hunter would have had my head if I had breathed a word of this to you or Roman.”

“Oh, so what Hunter wants comes first now?” Dean’s eyes flash with a growing fury.

“That’s not what I’m saying! Why do you have to twist everything around?” Seth throws his hands up, exasperated.

Dean sucks on his teeth for a long moment, letting his fury grow, sinking claws into his heart, blood pounding in his ears, and he curls his fingers in Seth’s shirt, jerking him forward and crushing their mouths together in a mockery of a kiss, more teeth and fire than lips and softness. Seth lets out a startled noise as Dean shoves him down to the bed, breaking the kiss, blood smeared across both of their mouths. 

Dean works off his clothing, getting a condom and lube from his bag, tossing both on the bed beside Seth. “Strip.”

Seth hurriedly pulls off his clothes, tossing them over the side of the bed, hands sliding over Dean’s heated skin as he presses against Seth, leaning back down to kiss him again, movements sharp and angry still as he drags his ragged, chewed nails over Seth’s chest and belly, leaving red scratches in his wake. 

Seth arches into his touch, moaning into the kiss, reaching for the lube. Dean shoves his hand away, picking it up himself and slicking his fingers, shifting and straddling Seth, breaking the kiss as he pants, pushing three fingers inside of himself, no patience to go slow and stretch himself open carefully. He works quickly, gasping and moaning, teeth sunk deep into his bottom lip, blood welling up, bright red against the white of his teeth. 

He pulls his fingers out of himself and picks up the condom, ripping it open with his teeth, rolling it down Seth’s cock, stroking him to slick him with the remaining lube on his fingers before shifting and lowering himself down onto Seth’s cock, moaning as it pushes inside of him, the burn of the stretch an exquisite blend of pleasure and pain.

Seth groans, pressing his head back into the bed as his cock throbs inside of Dean, right up against his sweet spot. Dean starts moving immediately, not giving himself a chance to adjust, the pace fast and angry, nearly slamming himself down on Seth. Seth reaches for Dean’s hips to have something to hold onto and Dean grabs his wrists, pinning them above his head, nails digging into the thin skin there. He kisses Seth roughly, cock pulsing between them, grinding against their stomachs as he moves, growling into the kiss.

Seth breaks the kiss with a desperate cry, his orgasm building up steadily, sparks flying up and down his spine as Dean fucks himself on his length. “FUCK! Fuck Dean!” 

Dean pants, moving faster and harder, chasing his own orgasm, hands tightening around Seth’s wrists. “You gonna come for me, huh?”

Seth tenses under Dean, pushing his hips into him hard, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm slams into him and he comes hard inside of Dean, filling the condom as his cock pulses out his release, nearly sobbing with the intensity of the pleasure rolling through him. 

Dean keeps rocking his hips, lashes fluttering as Seth’s cock throbs right against his sweet spot and he follows him over the edge with a harsh noise of pleasure, breath hitching in his throat as he spills himself between them.

Slowly, Seth comes back down, flexing his fingers in Dean’s tight grip until Dean lets go of him. He leans up for a kiss, but Dean sits back up, gently easing himself up off of Seth with a wince.

“Are you okay?” Seth asks, unable to hide the disappointment in his eyes when Dean pulls away from him.

“I’ve had worse.” Dean gets up and goes into the bathroom, cleaning himself up. 

Seth sighs, taking the condom off and disposing of it. He catches the wash cloth Dean tosses to him, wiping himself clean. “You’re still pissed.”

Dean doesn’t answer, climbing back into the bed after flicking the lights off.

“I’m sorry.” Seth offers, laying down next to Dean, staring at the pale skin of his back in the darkness.

“If you’re gonna talk, go away. I want to go to sleep.” Dean grumbles.   
Seth sighs again, falling silent, tentatively curling up against Dean, letting himself drift off to sleep, knowing that trying to talk to Dean right now is as good as talking to a brick wall.

Dean lays in the bed, quiet, unable to sleep. He turns over and looks at Seth, illuminated by the glow of the street light filtering in around the curtains and the alarm clock’s red numbers. He watches the minutes tick by until the morning. He leans over and presses a soft kiss to Seth’s lips and gets up quietly, getting dressed and packing his bags. 

He stands at the end of the bed and watches Seth sleep, an ache in his heart, before turning and leaving the room.

Seth opens his eyes when he hears the soft click of the door closing and turns over, burying his face in Dean’s pillow, breathing in his scent, tears spilling down his cheeks and soaking the pillowcase. 

Eventually he calms down and sits up, wiping his eyes, resolved to get Dean back somehow, prove himself to him if it’s the last thing he does. 

He gets up to take a shower, praying to every God he can think of that Dean will take him back one day.


End file.
